Thromlier Throm
Relevance in World Player is Josh Hughes, in the Pirates game. Description Race Half Fey Gender Male Class Bard Profession "Sailor" Physical Details - Backstory Only other Feytouched children who survive adolesence can know the difficulties of being part fey and growing up in a human world. Firstly humans may play well with others when adults but human children are a different story. Being noticeably physically different does not bode well at school, especially when you are physically more attractive and draw attention from the fairer sex. Young boys get jealous and react violently when relationships are threatened. Secondly other fey are instintively drawn to you, for most other races having your cousins come visit is more of a pain then a problem, Fey, being chaotic beings, you never truly know there intentions.Thirdly, one of your parents will most probably leave you, at around 30 your half fey parent will under go the choosing and will have to decide between loosing their fey magic and becoming human or choosing the fey and leaving to the fey realm forever. This is what happened to Thromlier, his mother half water nymph half human had married a rich noble, who they had lived with since Throm was little until the time of her choosing. She chose fey, Throm was 14. Prior to this the noble had loved Throm's mother and allowed Throm to live with them and had paid for him to attend the local school. This is where he was picked on and bullied for his differences most noteably his purple eyes. This is when Throm learnt he would need to learn to fit in and disguise himself to look the same or face constant ridicule. It was not long after his mothers choosing when his welcome ran out with the noblemen and he was forced to leave and live on the streets. After a short and unsuccessful period of time on the streets as a homeless criminal Throm made a deal with a stranger, who promised him ongoing wealth if he pledged his allegence to him and followed a few of his teachings. Throm accepted and his luck changed and he woke every morning with trinkets, apparently stolen, in his pockets. From here Throm's career as a successful criminal quickly grow and it wasn't long before Throm's misdeeds where noticed by the captain of a visiting pirate ship. Aboard the ship the captain took Throm under his wing and discovered all new uses for Throms current range of gifts. Throm became their merchant wheeling and dealing when at port, their negotiator when dealing with other pirates or Navy at sea. Also being the the only one able to read and write he began forging docking passes and materials requests. One day while docked at a market town he came across a small chest that contained a series of novels and a jet black quill, the quill seemed to call to him and this fascinated him. He bought the chest and hurried back to the ship. Throm opened the chest to investigate the quill further, he reached in and was touched the quill. Throm felt a burst of inspiration as his finger contacted the quill. It reached into his being and empowered his spirit, the quill however disinegrated into nothing but powder. After this Throm began to read the books from the chest to the crew when at sea. They all felt it, even Throm and the Captain, when he told the stories the crew became empowered, they worked as a crew better, harder, sometimes they were physically stronger or more determined in their actions. The Captain sort about determining the origins of Throm's new talents. He heard of a few other artists who had gained special "talents" similar to Throm's abilities and he began tracking them down. In the last trek of their voyage towards a city that was said to house a small group of these 'special' artists, the ship passed through a massive storm and ran aground. At the height of confusion Throm was thrown overboard. He awoke the next morning on a beach, no boat in sight, only the equipment he had on him and his small chest washed up with the novels that had begun the search. So he set off determined to find more of these artists or 'special' quills he had heard of. Family Status Has a child on the way, courtesy of Dianne Carmina.